combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SeaCrane 1/Nutshot News Vol. 1
So yeah. This, I guess, will be my pitiful first attempt at writing a weekly column of sorts. I really don't play Combat Arms enough to say much, but I guess I can take from previous experience. Here goes! Bullets, Knives, and Advice! Since I haven't really done anything like this before, I guess I'll just ask for some submissions from you all. Does anyone have any specific questions on any aspects of the game they want answered? Is there anything you think the community just has to know? Do you have some sort of super secret gameplay tip that would change the (gaming) world? Then this is the section for you! Submit your tips, tricks, and questions in the comment box and I'll put up three or four tips and answer a few questions each week. Here are two tips of my own! *Tip Number One: This is probably my biggest bit of advice out there, and it'll make me sound like a Sleep Number Bed commercial. Find the right sensitivity for you! Sensitivity can vary depending on your mouse, so take the time to experiment with different settings. You never know what you might discover! *Tip Number Two: Sometimes, adjusting your brightness can make all the difference in the world, especially on maps like Dredge and Dark Forest. Fails and Illogical Things This is a section where I'll talk about various fails I've seen in the game, be they community fails, player fails, gameplay fails, or something else entirely. Keep The Room Low-Rank! I guess a good place to start would be something interesting I experienced for the first time last weekend. Upon entering a Super-Elite Moderated Cabin Fever room, I noticed that all six of the other people (not including the Elite) were at SSG3 or below. Wondering what was going on in this odd room, especially because the Elite was a Major IV, I asked "Why is everyone so low rank?" You can guess what happened next, I'm sure. After a quick "WTF", I asked in the lobby what was going on, and got a rather interesting reply. Someone said that there are more and more Elite Mods that do Fireteam matches with low-ranks in order to dominate the game and receive much more EXP and GP. This seems rather dumb to me... Sure, it's practically a guaranteed way to get more EXP, but it's a complete and total abuse of power. I just hope I never get in a room like that again... Also, I wonder what would happen if one of those "noobs" happens to get ahead of the Mod. ...really? Quarantine. One of the most unpredictable and rage-kick prone game modes out there. Makes it all the more fun, in my opinion. Why, just the other day, I was in a QR game on Two Towers (thanks to BlueChoco for the correction) with one of the strangest hacking incidents I've ever seen. Essentially, the game went like this... We spawn, we get infected, and we all shout "OH MY GOD!" That was because, all of a sudden, a giant Enforcer had appeared in the water. And when I say giant, I mean giant. He was about twice the normal size. This Enforcer had the added benefit of gliding around with his legs together and his arms straight out to the sides. So yeah. We all kinda freaked out... The guy was teleporting in front of us at random times and would airstrike us point-blank. Nothing like a seventeen foot tall crucified airstriker to make you piss yourself. Any Other Games Out There? This is where I'll talk about other games I've found to be worth checking out. You guys can tell me about stuff too. I'm always open to trying new stuff! Game of the Week (and maybe the month): Limbo. Man, this game is sweet. The whole thing plays like one long, creepy, screwed-up cinematic. I won't spoil too much, but you play a boy who mysteriously appeared in a dark, foggy world and has to find his way out. Along the way, you encounter crazy shadowy natives, twisted creatures, and various challenges and obstacles. Check it out here. Final Words And yeah... that concludes my fail of a blog. I'll expand stuff as time goes on, adding more sections and content. I really want to do a writing showcase section for the Wiki community, but that would require people emailing me, and I'm not sure how comfortable you all would be with that. I guess let me know. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts